N5.1. Education and Training. Research & Education Tlieme. The CCNE-T will integrate research with education and training both internally and through a variety of partnership activities. The overarching research and education theme of the CCNE-T is the linking of ex vivo diagnostics with in vivo diagnostics, through nanotechnology, to improve monitoring of response to cancer therapy and cancer earlier detection thereby impacting future cancer patient management'The nanotechnology developed in this theme can significantly advance both ex vivo diagnostics through proteomic/genomic/cellomic nanosensors, and in vivo diagnostics through nanoparticles for molecular imaging.